


Banks of the Roses

by Readerstories



Series: Bonnie Gold x reader [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Based on a post from chellestrash on Tumblr:(the song is Banks of Roses by the Dubliners) if one of my incredible talent writer friends on here would write about bonnie gold and the reader dancing to this song next to a campfire in the forest i could die happy





	Banks of the Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519215) by chelletrash. 

> Hope ya like it :)

You have known Bonnie Gold for so many years that you have forgotten how old you were when you first met. What you have not forgotten is that you have always immensely enjoyed each other’s company from that very day, much to the chagrin of both your families. 

Your families don’t always travel together, but when you do meet and travel together, nothing could get you two apart or in a foul mood. You love him and he loves you, together you can be real trouble or real sweet.

Your families are again gathered in a camp, and yet again you two have not left each other’s side since you met up earlier that day. Most of the people in the camp have settled around the big campfire made up in the middle of the camp, you and Bonnie included.

You are talking together quietly, making almost everyone around you sure that it would not take much for you to become noisy again. A few people have their instruments out, some quietly playing something, other just letting the rest on their lap while they talk. One of the guitar players starts on a familiar tune, and your head whips up, stopping mid-sentence to look at him.

“Oh, Jack, you know me so well!” Jack smiles at you; not actually intending for anyone to react at all to his playing, but not displeased that someone did. Before anyone can do anything more, you are up on your feet, pulling Bonnie up with you.

“Come on Bonnie, let’s dance! Jack, you keep playing that wonderful tune!” You grin at Bonnie; he can’t help grinning back. Jack keeps playing and it’s not long before you are singing along.

_ On the Banks of the Roses me love and I sat down_  
_ And I took out me fiddle for to play me love a tune _

Another guitar soon joins Jack in his playing, people staring to notice what is going on. 

_ And in the middle of the tune-o she smiled and she said _  
_ Ere Johnny, lovely Johnny won't ya leave me _

The sound of a flute joins the guitars, the smile on your face grows wider, you have to keep yourself from laughing.

_ When I was a young one I heard me father say_  
_ That he'd rather see me dead and buried in the clay _

Bonnie joins your sining, his wonderful voice floating alongside yours.

_ Sooner than be married to any runaway_  
_ By the lovely sweet banks of the roses _

By now, the whole camp has noticed what is happening, and more voices joins you and Bonnie. A few couples even get up and start dancing as well.

_ And then I am no runaway and soon I'll let them know_  
_ That I can take a bottle or can leave it alone _

Bonnie tries to spin you like he has seen other couples do, you trip and almost fall on your face. You can’t help your laughter, luckily the other people are still singing.

_ And if her daddy doesn't like it he can keep his daughter at home_  
_ And young Johnny will go rovin' with some other _

You get Bonnie to spin, actually succeeding. The look of surprise on his face makes you laugh again.

_And when I get married t'will be in the month of May_  
_ When the leaves they are green and the meadows they are gay_  
_ And me and me true love we'll sit and sport and play_  
_ By the lovely sweet banks of the roses._

At that last line, you plant a big kiss on Bonnie. He’s surprised, but is quick to give you one back, just as sweet. Everyone claps and you can hear a few hollers from some of your family. 

You do mock bow before you sit down again, dragging Bonnie down with you so you can lean your head on his shoulder while you go back to talking. The improvised band begins another song, but for now you’re happy with just talking with Bonnie. You’re sure you’ll get up to something later.


End file.
